Scars
by storyfrikk
Summary: What happens when mortal friends of the demigods find out something they thought their friends never had? Will they accept them as they are, or will they reject them? NOW A MULTICHAP!
1. Percy

**Hey! Just a little plot-bunny that wouldn't get out of my head. Don't expect another chapter of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Even if I want to.**

* * *

At Goode High School, a random student was inviting other students to a party for the new school year. One of the invitations fell into the hands of Percy Jackson. Since everyone was going, he didn't want to feel left out so he was going too. He hoped that none of the monsters decided to attack him that day.

* * *

"Anyone up for Truth or dare?" asked Eric, the host. People sat down in a circle, including Percy. It's been a long time since he'd played Truth or Dare with mortals, and he'd forgotten how it felt like. So he decided to give it a shot. Little did he know that a simple dare could turn into a huge tragedy for him...

"Perce! Truth or Dare?" asked Gen, short for Genevieve.

"Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare!" chanted all the other people playing.

"Fine! I choose Dare!" he said.

"I dare you to take off your shirt!" she said with a squeal. The other girls started squealing. The boys all rolled their eyes. But Percy had a horrified look on his face.

"No." The girls all 'aww'd.

"Hey, it's not you to back out on a dare, Jackson," said one of the boys.

"I'm not taking my shirt off," said Percy firmly.

"But you always do when you swim!"

_Yeah, but that's right after I drink a potion made by the Hecate children. Duh!_ he thought. He wanted to say that aloud so badly, but of course, they would put him into a mental institution.

"But that's when I'm sure people won't see because I'm either in the water, or thy're all too far," he lied.

"Come on, Perce! It' can't be that bad! We all know you have a six-pack if that's what you're worried about!" said Eric.

"That's not what I'm worried about. There's a reason I never take my shirt off in public. Or why I always wear a jacket and I never take it off."

_Or why I have a grey streak in my hair_, he mentally added.

"Yeah. We all think you're crazy to do that all the time," whispered some random dude across Percy.

"Come on, Perce! Take the damn shirt off or we'll have to do it for you!"

"No."

They started chanting. Urging him to take him shirt off. Percy immediately regretted coming.

Reluctantly, he unzipped his jacket and brought his shirt above his head. People started to gasp.

Littering Percy Jackson's body, were milky white scars. Both big and small. He had a long gash on him left arm, and what looked like a stab wound on the other. On his back, gashes of all sizes could be seen. The students attending the party were horrified. They now understood why he refused to take his shirt off in the first place. They felt bad for forcing him to.

They couldn't have known that he had seen too much for his age. Loved ones dying, destruction, and much more. Hades, he had gone to _Tartarus_ and made it back alive! But they didn't know that. He had gone through two wars against the things that almost caused the Gods' downfall. But they didn't know that.

"Percy. What _happened_?" Gen breathed.

"No one is _abusing_ you, right?" asked Eric.

"No."

"How did that happen?" another person asked.

"I've seen and been through much more things than you all can imagine."

This shocked them. They all thought that Percy Jackson lived a great life. Great friends, great parents, popular. That's the life that everyone _dreams_ about. But now they all know the truth.

"Well, whatever. Those scars don't change who you are, right?" said Eric.

"Yeah. I just think that they make Percy even sexier! Am I right? Or am I right?" squealed Emma, Gen's best friend. The girls squealed in agreement.

"Don't try to hide 'em, Perce. They look good on you," said Phil, another one of Percy's mortal friends.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Percy incredulously.

"No. I just can't wait to see the faces of those stupid, stuck up commentators at the next swim meet," answered Phil.

"There's more to me that meets the eye. Who knows? If I trust you enough, or if I can't take it anymore, or, worst case scenario, something from my everyday life comes to Goode, I'll tell you everything there is to know about me. Whether you believe it or not."

* * *

**Ta-Da! I have to ask you... should I continue this or not? I mean, with the other demigods. Tell me quick!**

**Anyways... I'm offering to make cover images for stories. PM me if you're interested. When I make a cover for you, it is rightfully yours. If you wanna check out some of my work, you can by checking out my other stories, (for Hunger Games fans) or go to .ca. Yeah, I'm Canadian. Got a problem with that? **

**Info needed is title and characters if you want 'em on the cover. I'm offering for Huger Games, PJO or Harry Potter.**

**Anyways, didja like the story? Leave a review!**

**Peace out!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. And, if you were wondering, I did _NOT_ spell my name wrong.**


	2. Annabeth

**Yay! Now a mutichap! Annabeth's chapter is here! Just saying that I don't have an updating schedule. So bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue!**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own that disclaimer line.**

* * *

It was a hot late spring day, and Annabeth's grade was going to the beach as an end of the year field trip. Initially, Annabeth was planning to put on her camp T-shirt and a pair of jeans, but her roomates didn't approve. Already knowing not to argue, she pretended to give in, then wear them anyway the next day. But apparently, they had other plans.

"Sharon! Megan! Lucy! Where are my clothes!" Annabeth screamed.

"Oh, Annie. Poor little Annie. Did you really think we don't know you enough to know that you wouldn't listen to us? Did you really think we would let you spend the day at the beach in an old orange shirt and some random pair of jeans when there are boys around? You're kidding right?" said Megan.

"Why can't I wear what I wanna wear? Did you ever think that I wear what I usually do for a reason? That I don't have much of a choice?" asked Annabeth.

"No. Now get in that bathroom! The bus is leaving for Montauk in thirty minutes!" said Megan.

Since Olympus was destroyed yet again after the Giant war, Annabeth has to redesign it again, as Olympus's official architect. So she went to a boarding school in New York to get closer to work. And of course, to Percy. Although she would never admit it. No need to inflate his ego even more. It's already big enough. Besides, he didn't even know she was here.

Lucy pushed Annabeth into the bathroom while shoving a light pink bikini into her hands. Annabeth frowned.

"Lu, I don't _wear_ pink," said Annabeth.

"Oh, fine!" said Lucy, swapping the pink bikini with a green one. More specifically, a sea green one. Oh, the irony.

"Hey, Meg, I think it's about time that Annie here gets a boyfriend, don't you think?" asks Sharon.

"It's not necessarry. I already have a boyfriend," shouted Annabeth over the changing screen. She then grabbed a tank top, a grey jacket and a pair of jeans, and threw them over the skimpy swimwear.

"What do you think you're doing! Take that jacket off right now! The jeans too. Lose the jeans. We'll put you in one of Sharon's sundresses or something. You really need to get a boyfriend," said Lucy.

"But I don't _need_ one! I already _have _a boyfriend!" Annabeth said while struggling in Lucy's extremely strong grip.

"Then how come you never talk about him?" asked Lucy.

"You never asked," Annabeth said while shrugging.

"What's his name?" asked Megan.

"Percy Jackson. But I call him Seaweed Brain most of the time."

"Why?" asked Sharon.

"Because he's so obtuse! And he spends so much time in the water his brain is full of seaweed. Metaphorically speaking of course."

"What is he like?" asked Lucy.

"Tall, tan, with sea green eyes. He's too loyal for is own good and sometimes can be so dumb, I don't know why I started dating him in the first place!" Annabeth replied.

"I don't know, Annie. That sounded pretty rehearsed. Lose the jacket and the jeans. And we'll dye that gray streak for you if you want. Really, it makes you look like an old granny," said Lucy.

Annabeth went into panic mode. "No! Don't touch it!" she said while shielding it with her hands.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh girl! At least take the jacket off! Or we'll have to do it for you!" said Sharon.

"No."

"You asked for it, girl!" said Megan, catching Annabeth from behind, and Lucy grabbed her wrists. Annabeth struggled against their grip, but couldn't escape.

_Oh come on! _she thought. _I slay monsters, yet I can't get out of two girls' grip! This is so embarassing!_

Sharon unzipped Annabeths jacket, and Megan ripped it off of her. But then they gasped in horror.

All over Annabeth Chase's body, were scars. Big scars, small scars, gashes, stab wounds, and every other kind you could think of. Something that looked like it once was stitches was etched on her forearm.

"Annabeth, lose the top," Lucy said throught her teeth.

Reluctantly, Annabeth pulled the tank top over her head, revealing a multitude of scars on her back. A long gash started from the back of her left shoulder all the way to her right hipline.

"Oh, my God, Annabeth! What happened to you?" asked Megan.

Annabeth sighed and asked, "Do you girls really want to know?"

"Uh, yes! Annabeth, you're our friend. We don't want you to get hurt," answered Megan.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" Annabeth replied bitterly.

"Seriously, Annabeth, what happened?" Sharon asked.

Annabeth sighed yet again. "Last summer, something happened to me that no kid should have went through. Percy was with me, though. And we fought through it together. But if you met me a year ago, I would be different from how I am now," said Annabeth.

"Do you trust us enough to tell us?" asked Sharon softly.

"I might, eventually. But I'm not sure if you'll belive me if I do," said Annabeth.

"Try us."

"Maybe. Just not now. But if I trust you enough, I'll tell you all there is to know without giving you nightmares," said Annabeth.

The girls laughed while walking out of the room, Annabeth pulling her jacket back on.

* * *

**Ta-da! How was it? I'm sorry I wasn't active for so long, if any of you read RUC. but the next chapter of that will the the last one. It'll probBly be up by tomorrow.**

**As for this story, you guys should all love me for making another chapter! JK. I'm not that full of myself.**

**Have you read HoH yet? OMGods! Unsettling revelations about our fav son of Hades!**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Who should I do next?**

**~storyfrikk (Jenifer)**

**P.S. The offer for the cover pics are is still open. So don't hesitate to PM me if you need one. I also make avatars (profile pics, whatever you wanna call it.)**


End file.
